1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the utilization of curved sections manufactured by pultrusion, constituting energy absorbers of a reinforced plastic material having unidirectional reinforcements, in particular for making bumpers or reinforcements for automobile bodies.
In his French patent application No. 73/46.906, the applicant described the basic processes and devices making it possible to obtain bumpers by curved pultrusion, the bumpers being reinforced in certain areas which will undergo intense stresses.